A Troubled Night
by MusicLover19
Summary: A young girl finds herself in the hands of a wicked boy, she realises there is not a thing like true love. She see's how cruel the world can be, especially when you fall for the boy you shouldn't have. This one-shot is exactly what happened to a friend.


She laid turned on her left side. Her left hand under her cheek, her right arm wrapped around the quilt that laid next to her. Her body almost moulded itself to the quilt and how it was shaped. Her face was buried into the white blanket. She knew that come tomorrow morning faint black traces would be able to be seen on the white material from makeup she wore. The dark haired girls tears slowly rolled across her face, landing softly on the quilt.

The dim light is the room reflected off the small hand held mirror that left used on the floor beside the bed.

She longed for his touch. To hear his voice. To see him. Although she knew that she'd never get to, not after all that had happened, yet she wanted his regardless of all that happened.

The tears flowed faster as she thought of the past week. After hearing about him with that girl she didn't know, that girl that was never mentioned, that girl he loved. Then she felt him pulling away, slowly and carefully not to hurt her, yet it pained her more. Hours she had spent crying, wondering what she did, she cursed her feelings for making her fall too deep, she cursed her mind and body for reacting the way it did as he spoke. The butterflies and the joy that had spread through her only caused pain to think back on. She hated the way she was his, yet he didn't know nor care. To him, she was just a friend, one that he could go to, act like he loved then leave for his girl. She was a toy to his, used for his joy, his life, yet she didn't care. No matter how many times he hurt her, no matter how many nights she cried because of him. She was his, fully. She could love no other.

She wished for it to end. For time to go back to before he started talking to his girl. She wanted him to herself.

Her breath hitched as her phone rang. It was him. His soft tender voice. He spoke, apologising for his behaviour, his distance. Her heart begged for her to allow him another chance, as many chances as he needed, her heart begged for him. However her mind fought, it told her not to believe him, he lied, he'll do it again, she cannot trust him.

He asked for forgiveness and she gave him it, swearing not to forget what he did, what he was doing.

He brings up this girl he has started to talk to. Her heart breaks listening to him talk so highly of her. More tears silently fall as she listens, he asked for her opinion and she mutters the words that break her heart even more. She tells him to be happy, to go with his heart. His voice sounds happier as he says he'll talk to her more, he'll ask her out, all the while breaking her heart more. A soft cry escapes and he asks if she is alright, she whispers that she is fine, in the past he would call her out on that lie but he didn't notice, not her tears, not her voice shaking, not her breaking heart.

He wishes her a goodnight, telling her to dream sweetly before hanging up. Her cries grow louder, she bites her lip trying not to wake her parents. She knew it wouldn't last. That she was being silly yet she couldn't help but fall deeper in love with him when they spoke, now it was over, she was broken, crying, trying to console her broken heart.

Her makeup ran freely with her tears as she lets the pain take over her body. She cried for her lost love, her pain. She wanted someone, anyone to take care of her and love her, or at least to let her love them with no pain.

Her eyes dried, her body grew numb, her mind blurred, her thoughts ceased. The young girl held the quilt to her chest with as much strength as she could master. She longed to feel arms holding her back, a soft, sweet voice whispering to her, telling her she'll be ok, that she'll make it through a better person, that she'd be better without him, even though she thought it was a lie she wanted a person like the ones in the films. A good friend to cry with, a person she can trust with everything. Someone she could stay with without any pain or heartbreak. Someone like him.

Her eyes closed, her breathing slowed, her arms tightened around the quilt as she fell into a troubled sleep. Watching the boy she loved with some other random girl.


End file.
